The Vixen, The Bug, and The Chat
by chickadeebabe
Summary: She had never felt worse than now. Marinette never meant to hurt anyone, but she had. Hopefully, a pack of homemade macaroons would earn her forgiveness. She definitely didn't expect a whole other mixed up criss-crossed love situation. "Lila/Marinette/Adrien(?), pretty uncertain haha." -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Lila sighed as she woke up the next morning. It had been only her first day in Paris and she had already ruined her school life.

Well, she couldn't stay hidden beneath the covers for the rest of her life. Really, it was Lila's fault for falling for the first cute guy she saw. She was trying so hard to impress him and in turn, made herself into the villain.

" _Lila, scendi per la prima colazione."_ The girl smiled at her grandmother's request. Lila really was a fool for trying to stay Volpina. She would have lost this. Waking in her bed, thinking of her life, hearing her grandmother's voice.

It wasn't a life she ever wanted to happen.

"Coming, Grandmother!" The Italian girl slipped from under her orange sheets and opened her door, running into her younger brother.

"Sup, Volpina!" The little boy cackled as he ducked the swipe she took at him.

She hated the little _monello._ He made her life more difficult than it needed to be. Her little brother was named Connor. The boy loved the name so much, ever since he realised that he was named after a Native American assassin, in a game no less, and he took pride in it.

He was short and scrawny, skin a beautiful brown color and eyes the color of moss. He only reached her waist and he was in the 5th grade. His hair was shaggy and hard to tame but, it was 'cool' for some reason.

Lila would never understand boys.

The Italian girl smiled at the old woman in front of her. Her grandma was only sixty-five years old but, still a crazy old bat. The woman was a height of 5'6" with nice light skin and large grey eyes. Her hair was long and reached her waist, a rich chocolate brown color.

"Good morning, _tesoro._ "

"Morning, granny." Lila greeted, smile never leaving her face.

The girl sat at the table, ignoring her annoying brother and starting to devour her breakfast. Nothing and no one could ruin her good morning.

* * *

"How's it going, Superliar?" Another girl asked, giggling to herself with her friends.

Lila huffed and forced herself to not punch the girls lights out. Coming early to school hadn't probably been her smartest idea but, she was not scared of these French kids. They don't scare her.

"Oh Sabrina look, it's the Superliar. Can I get an autograph?" The Italian hissed and turned.

Behind her stood two girls. One of them was tall and blonde, a tan that didn't go well with her hair color and icy blue eyes. She was heavy on the makeup, wearing hoop earrings and white pants, a black and white stripped shirt, bright yellow jacket, and white slip ons. The other girl stood behind the other girl with a smirk short red hair and big glasses covered her face and blue eyes, turquoise shorts that fanned out at the ends, tights, and a vest over a white shirt.

"Such a pitiful thing, trying to take _my_ best friend, Ladybug!" The blonde bragged while the redhead behind her nodded like an obedient pet.

"As if I want anything to do with that lowlife." Lila said, vemon clear in voice at just the thought of the bug themed heroine. The blonde gasped as if punched and raised a hand to her chest.

"How _dare_ speak of Ladybug in that way?! Do you know who I am?! I can have you expelled for this!"

"I dare because I hate her and I don't care who you are. Expel me. I don't care, I'd rather be home than here." Blondie glared and hissed at her before snapping her fingers and ordering Red to follow her.

Lila flipped her the finger behind her back but, fell on her front when another body bumped into her. Her books sprawled all in front of her and Lila just felt herself almost lose it.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I just can't seem to stop myself from being clumsy and I cause a mess wher-"

Lila turned to whoever was rambling on and shut them up with a cold glare. The person behind her was a girl with pigtails. The Italian girl started to pick up her own books and shot the girl who fell on her one last glare before walking to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stared at Lila's back, shivering at the thought of the cold stare she was given.

"Damn, did you piss in Superliar's cereal?"

The secret heroine sent her best friend a scolding look.

"Don't call her that Alya. She's not a super liar. She just made a small mistake."

The dark skinned girl snorted, swooping to help Marinette with her books, "More like big mistake. No one should ever lie about Ladybug. Its like, a sacred law, or something like that."

"A law?" Marinette shot Alya a disbelieving stare and giggled when the girl confirmed it. Word is law she guessed. Marinette couldn't get Lila's stare out of her mind. She stood with her books in her arms and walked with her friend beside her. She thought that exposing Lila for the liar she was would make her feel better but really? Marinette felt like the worst person in the world. She knew she could have gone around it a better way but she let her anger and jealousy cloud her better judgement. She was no better than Chloe.

Marinette walked beside her best friend with a cloud of despair over her. It only got worse as she walked into class and heard the things people called Lila. The things they said about her. And to top it all off, the girl had the same class as she did and could hear every word. She turned her head to stare up at her and flinched at the glare she received when caught.

Marionette had never turned around so quick. She found herself feeling like scum and nothing could cheer her up. Not Alya and her Ladyblog, Nino and his little jokes, or even Adrien and him just being there and trying to talk to her.

She didn't even fight back against Chloe when the girl tried to rial her up and Marinette jumped when at lunchtime she found Alya glaring at her. Dear Ladybug, she's just upsetting everyone today, wasn't she?

"Alright girl, tell me what's biting ya." The darker girl ordered and Marinette tried to settle her.

"Everything's fine!" She exclaimed, eating her sandwich but Alya snatched it from her hands.

"Oh no no no! You're gonna tell me what the problem is. I know you girl, you can't fool me! I'm you're best friend." Alya softened her tone near the end, "for real though girl, tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you so upset."

Marinette smiled softly to her friend and told her the problem. Of course leaving out the Ladybug parts and changing them to something similar.

"So, you told some people that Lila was a lie and then this happens the next day?" Marinette nodded with an embarrassed blush on her face and looked down to her shoes. She still felt bad even if this was the altered version. It didn't exactly sound any better either.

Marinette smiled as the arm of her best friend came to rest around her and laid her head on the other girl's shoulder. She was glad to have Alya. She didn't know what she would do without her. A minute or so passed and Alya let her go.

"Well," She started, "You need to apologize." She said simply and booped her friend on the nose. Marinette stared at her friend in horror and started to flee when Alya caught her by her sleeve, an evil glint in her hazel colored orbs. Marinette felt like fainting as she let her friend drag to where they last saw Lila. This was going to be a disaster.

"Hello, Lila!" Marinette's breath got caught in her chest and she lifted her head to stare at the Italian girl.

Lila was staring at Alya as if she were in the presence of an insane person and Marinette didn't blame her. Then those gray eyes landed on her. She was giving her that cold look again, as if she knew. Knew that she had embarrassed her. Knew that she was Ladybug. Marinette couldn't take that stare any longer and broke free from Alya's grip with no effort and ran like Chat Noir was at her heels.

"Marinette!"

She ignored Alya calling out for her and ran even faster. Marinette knew she was being a coward and she knew that she would regret it later but for now? Marinette just wanted to go home, hide, and never be found again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated like at all. Been busy. I'll make it up by doing this chapter and another chapter for another story. Once again, I'm sorry and I promise to do better. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marinette didn't bother to explain to her parents why she was suddenly sick the next day. If she told them the real reason, that'd only encourage them to make her go to school and she just couldn't do it. She could not face Lila. Marinette couldn't get the Italian girl's glare from outta her head and even stayed up all night with guilt eating at her. Always replaying how she didn't even think about the girl's feelings before just calling her out, Marinette, at the moment, was to busy thinking about Adrien and someone using her secret life to empower herself when really, didn't Chloe do the same thing? Sure, Marinette always got angry about that and Chloe liked Adrien as well, but she never ever embarrassed the spoiled girl like she did Lila.

It caused more guilt to be spun around in her gut and she buried her head into her pillow with a loud groan.

"You know, you could just apologize and all of that guilt would be gone?" Marinette peeked her eyes out to see Tikki floating in front of her face. She glared at the red kwami and blew some air in her face, Tikki losing balance and falling on the soft pillow with a sound of irritation. She knew that Tikki had a point, as always, but it wasn't as easy as the small creature made it sound. She had hurt and humiliated someone. How do you even begin to apologize for that?

Marinette growled and buried herself deeper into her cushions. Many people would have thought that she was overreacting. Who knows..? Maybe she really was? Marinette would never know since she would never be showing her face to society ever again.

"Marinette! You have visitors!"

"I'm too sick mama!"

"You are such a liar." Her eyes widened at the sound of her best friend's voice and she lifted her head, oxygen leaving her as she another person by Alya. Lila. Lila was standing in her room. She knew that her face showed true horror as Marinette saw the laughter shine in Alya's eyes. She lifted her eyes from her and laid them on the Italian girl in her room. Lila was staring at her, eyebrow raised, and she lowered her head to her lap. "You wanted to say something to me?"

She jumped at the Lila's voice and lifted her head, staring her down in confusion. The other girl rolled her eyes, "Alya said that you had something to say to me. I'd like to know what." She looked behind Lila to see Alya leaving her room, winking at her and giving her a thumbs up before she paled dramatically as she pleaded in her head. 'Don't leave. Please don't leave me! Alya!' Marinette jumped as a hand was laid on her shoulder and for the first time, she found Lila's grey eyes staring down at her with something akin to concern. "Seriously though, are you alright? I've noticed that whenever you see me that you look like you see Death himself."

That was all it took before she cracked. It just all spilled out.

Of course, she had to leave the LB involvement to a minimum, but she told her about her telling her lie and that she was so sorry. She told the girl about how guilty she felt, how she couldn't even face her after, and then some. And all through it, Lila just stared at her. Light grey eyes become stormy as she went on until the Italian raised her hand and stopped her.

It was quiet for a minute and then she spoke, "Listen, I get it. You're oh so 'sorry' for the mess you and _Ladybug,_ " Lila practically growled out her alter ego with intense anger and hatred, "caused me. I know that I lied, who hasn't? But just because you're 'sorry', doesn't mean that the bullying will stop and it won't stop all of gossip and rumors being spread about me. I'll accept the apology, but I won't ever forget this." Marinette was frozen as the girl ranted at her and couldn't move, even as the girl gave her one last glance and then a farewell.

She couldn't even answer Alya as the girl tried to talk to her and she watched her best friend rub her face and was actually shocked at the wetness. Marinette felt even worse now. She hadn't realize that she had a ruined another person's life that bad to bullying. She honestly didn't know what to do at this moment, Ladybug couldn't fix this and it seemed neither could Marinette.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, she was somehow able to get up the next day and get ready for school. All night she found herself thinking about the words that Lila told her yesterday, it was all that she could think. Marinette dressed herself, but couldn't find the effort to put on her trademark pigtails and instead left it in a familiar bun. She grabbed her small purse and jumped when Tikki was already floating in front of her, concern clear in her large blue eyes.

"It's okay to take another day off." The small creature said, Marinette knew that she should give it a little more time. She really didn't wanna face her, Lila she meant, but she couldn't spend the rest of her life under the covers of her bed because one girl hated her. Marinette couldn't let that have a hold over her. But still... "I'm alright Tikki. I can't make everyone like me. Who knows? Maybe I can do better today." She hoped.

Marinette walked down the steps leading to her living room and smiled at her mother. She think even her mother could tell that her mood was not the best, but the smaller woman just didn't want to bring much attention to it. Marinette thanked her mother deeply on the inside for that and left her with a kiss on the cheek and a farewell. It didn't take her long to make it to school and she was immediately ambushed by half of her class.

"Marinette!"

"How are yo-?"

"We were wo-"

"Glad you're ba-"

She reassured all of her classmates, but froze as she saw Lila watching from a distance. The girl wasn't glaring per say, but she definitely wasn't happy to see her like everyone else was. Chloe wasn't the only one who didn't like her anymore.

"Mari?" She jumped and turn, relaxing herself when she saw it was only Alya and Nino... and then she was back in tense mode at the sight of Adrien. For some reason, he looked even more like a God today then usual. His styled, shining, blonde hair that fell perfectly over his eyes, oh and then his eyes, a gorgeous emerald green that had a way of hypnotizing her and many others, his tan flawless skin that had hidden strength under the lean muscle that he acquired from all his fencing lessons.

Marinette chided herself for clearly checking him out when the boy under her gaze blushed a bit and coughed into his hand, making her turn and hide her red face. Nice one, she scolded herself once more and didn't miss the smirk that Alya sent her way.

She really didn't need this right now.

"Oh Marinette! Adrien was so worried about you~! It took all me and Nino had to keep him from checking on you!"

Adrien gave her a small smile and nodded, though the small blush on his perfect cheeks was not hidden, sending Alya a sassy eye roll. "Well of course, she is one of my friends after all." Marinette slumped a bit and she felt some of embarrassment lift, replaced by slight disappointment. She shouldn't let it get to her, knowing he would never think of her as more than a dear friend, but it couldn't be helped. He just would never feel the same...

Alya noticed her dropping mood and grabbed her, smiling and laughing for show. She excused the both of them and pulled them away from the boys, sure that they wouldn't put much thought into their departure.

Marinette was glad to have a friend like her.

"You know how clueless that boy is," Alya said to her around the corner of the school, "he'll notice you sooner or later girl. Don't let it bring you down, kay?" Marinette smiled at her friend and nodded her head. She was close to turning when her friend grabbed her shoulders and kept her from doing so. "Speaking of that..." She gave her a questioning look and then turned her head, once again paling at the sight of the person.

Lila was there.

Staring at her with those eyes.

Marinette was breaking into cold sweat as the other girl seemed just so calm and composed, not even bringing attention to her little panic attack. Alya seemed to think now was the time to leave her be and stepped back, pushing her forward. She was stuck staring face to face with the other girl. Marinette, once again, didn't know why she was acting like this!

She had went up against Hawkmoth from day one, she fought against Akumitized villains every day of her life, and stood up to Chloe on a daily basis. It was ridiculous to any person that knew her. It was just... Lila brought out this new side in her.

"Marinette."

She jumped at the sound of her name from Lila's mouth and finally looked up, when did she start looking down?, and looked into the other girl's eyes.

"I said some things yesterday and I won't apologize for what I said. I stand by what I say and always will." Lila looked over somewhere behind Marinette's head and sighed opening her mouth to speak again, "But... I wouldn't mind coming over and getting past this if that's ok with you?"

Marinette could do nothing, but nod as the girl sent her a small nod as well and then turned on her feet, going on back to her lonesome self. She turned back to see Alya smiling at her and could only say in shocked silence.

"What in the world just happened?"

* * *

 **Ok so yes I updated late and I'm sorry that it's been a while, but hey! I updated right?! Hope that you like it and R &R. See you lovely ppl later~.**


End file.
